galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyekna United Monarchies
Kyekna are a insectoid civilization based on the planet kenaklesh in the Andromeda Galaxy. For the species see Kyekna (species). Government The kyekna are ruled by a king and queen however commanders also give orders to troops. Military War and Peace Though not prone to start wars their forest destroying habits can often prevoke natives of the planets attack them. However, they have a few reasons to attack other societies. *Massacre: if a civilization attacks another that cannot defend itself, the Kyekna will attack them in defense of the weeker. * Worship: if a civilization worships any deity, Titan, or demon that desires war and blood shed or any the, Kyekna attack them. *Proclamation of Devinity: if any civilization proclaims any of it's members to be an Immortal, Titan, Demon, or God of any description, the Kyekna attack. Religion Each individual choses it's own religion so the civilization as a whole is not affected very much by it. Arts The Kyekna's "hands" are not physically able to easily build electronics so many don't bother making them but oral traditions (stories) are very highly valued among the society. Environment forests suffer from their colonizing a planet. They gather wood and bring it to their nest where they feed it to a large fungus which absorbs the nutrients allowing the Kyekna to then eat small amounts of the fungus for food. Civilians: Worker A typical worker does mainly the following: gathers wood for the fungus, carries eggs to the nursery, cares for larva and clears any obstacles in the tunnel network. Soldier A typical soldier patrolls the colony and protects any endangerd Kyekna. Larva Though only babies and toddlers larva still do things: play listen to stories told by workers and explore the colony network. Queens Attendants* Only afew elite workers are allowed to work in the royal chamber. They groom the queen if she is dirty and other tasks. Then they don't really have to do much else unless the colony is under attack then they quickly build a wall to block intruders and push the queen through an escape route. Royal guards* These are the fiercest Kyekna around. They lurk in the shadows waiting for the slightes disturbance but when the queen is attacked then they rush into action and can snap blocks of concrete in half with ease! Nymph* a kyekna capable of becoming a king or queen. They are winged, and a kyekna can only become one through a serious service to the colony (ex: being a war hero.) Jobs with a * are highly valued. When civilians aren't working they often travel off-world and learn about other cultres. Interactions with other species Other then the aformentioned reasons for war, the only major interactions with other cultures is civilians visiting other planets. Planets and Systems: The Kyekna control the planet Kenaklesh a planet filled with subbterainian tunnels running through it, and it's moons in the Andromeda Galaxy. In it's heart lives the Emperess-Queen of all the Queens. They also control many large un-named astroids. The planets trade by sending cargo ships across space carrying various cargo and Kyekna to another planet or astroid. Leaders: each planet and astroid has a queen that governs over that planet. All the queens are commanded by the empress on Kenaklesh. Space Travel The Kyekna use metals from their planet to create ships and fuel them using liquid hydrogen and oxygen. Category:Civilizations